


La prière des Zoras

by Jauteure



Series: Réparer les erreurs du destin façon kintsugi (sans savoir si c'est réussi ou non) [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Female Link (Legend of Zelda), Genderbending, Genderswap, Mipha's Grace (Legend of Zelda), and basically Sidon's reaction to it
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jauteure/pseuds/Jauteure
Summary: Dans un univers où tout est inversé.Sidony part à l'attaque d'un camp de monstre, alors évidement, Link l'accompagne. Tout ne se passe pas comme prévu.
Relationships: Link & Mipha (Legend of Zelda), Link & Prince Sidon, Mipha & Prince Sidon
Series: Réparer les erreurs du destin façon kintsugi (sans savoir si c'est réussi ou non) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751002
Kudos: 1





	La prière des Zoras

**Author's Note:**

> Ce one-short fait parti d'une série (dont l'histoire n'a toujours pas été écrite. Ouuups ?), où le genre des personnages est inversé, donc leurs noms changent aussi. Ce qui nous donne :  
> Sidon = Sidony  
> Mipha = Miphu  
> Link reste Link (et ce choix sera justifier dans l'histoire principale)

-Link ! Non !  
Sidony bondit hors de sa cachette, lance en avant. Elle transperça le lizalfos devant elle en quelques coups précis puis abandonna son arme pour se précipiter sur Link.  
Elles étaient ici parce qu'un voyageur s'était plaint des monstres sur le chemin, comme quoi ils l'avaient obligés à faire un détour, sortant des grands mots comme "scandale" et "race sous-évoluée". Avant que l'incident ne s'aggrave, Sidony s'était proposée pour régler le problème, et Link avait demandé à l'accompagner dans la foulée.   
Tout avait bien commencé. Elles avaient abattu les monstres un par un sans se faire repérer, cachées dans les fourrés. Mais au moment de mettre à terre le dernier lizalfos, Link avait retenu Sidony. Elle avait sorti son propre arc et visé la tête avec la plus grande concentration.  
Un instant de flottement.  
Au moment où elle décochait, le monstre s'était soudainement baissé. Peut-être parce qu'il avait vu quelque chose au sol, peut-être par instinct. Dans tous les cas, il entendit la flèche vrombit au-dessus de lui. Les repérant immédiatement, le lizalfos leva à son tour son arc, qui crépita d'électricité. Les monstres de la région avaient bien compris quel était le point faible des Zoras.   
Avant même que Sidony ne puisse réagir, Link était sortie de sa cachette pour en finir au contact, jurant entre ses dents. Elle esquiva brillamment les deux premières flèche, roulant dans les flaques d'eau comme si elle l'avait fait toute sa vie. La troisième la prit au ventre.  
Le coup la prit en plein élan. Elle fut pétrifiée sur place, son visage déformé par une douleur insupportable. Sidony se laissa happer par l'angoisse. Elle tira la flèche par la hampe, sans se rendre compte de s'être blessée au passage.  
Une fois libérée de l'électricité, Link s'écroula sur ses jambes. Ses yeux se brouillèrent un moment, puis se fermèrent. Sidony sentit une sueur froide glisser le long de son dos. Trop pâle, trop immobile.   
-Link... ? Oh non, non, non, non !  
Pourtant, elle ne rêvait pas. Link n'était plus qu'une poupée désarticulée entre ses bras, minuscule et fragile. Le sang imbibait sa tunique hylienne, rouge sur rouge. Dans la panique, Sidony arracha presque les boucles qui enserraient sa poitrine. Peut-être qu'en l'aidant à respirer... Non, ça ne servait à rien.  
-Reste avec moi, Link ! Accroche-toi, je vais trouver un soigneur ! Je vais... !  
Sidony n'était pas une soigneuse, loin de là, mais même elle qui était plus à l'aise avec une arme qu'avec des bandages, pouvait voir l'état de Link. Son souffle s'affaiblissait de seconde en seconde, elles n'auraient jamais le temps de trouver de l'aide.  
-Link, non ! Ce n'est pas possible... Tu ne peux pas...  
Sa poigne se serra un peu plus autour des épaules de Link. Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécue, après tout ce qu'elle avait surmontée, Link ne pouvait pas s'arrêter ici. Pas maintenant. C'était impossible... Les Déesses ne laisseraient jamais faire ça, non ?  
-Tu vas t'en sortir... Tu dois t'en sortir...  
La tête de Link roula sur le côté, comme pour lui donner tort. Visage trempé de sueur, et pourtant sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus, son cœur... ne battait plus. Alors c'était vraiment... la fin ?  
Non.  
Soudainement, une lueur bleue s'épanouit sous la tunique de Link. Sidony cligna des yeux, mais sa vue ne la trompait pas. Il y avait réellement quelque chose. La lumière bleue-verte s'amplifia, jaillit de la poitrine de Link comme un torrent furieux. Un vent venu de nulle part secoua la petite Hylienne, et soudain, la lumière se rassembla pour former une silhouette.  
Un Zora, non, pas n'importe quel Zora. Miphu.  
Sidony ouvrit de grands yeux. Son frère, semblant ne pas la voir, se pencha sur Link. Il lui sourit, un de ses sourires qui avaient tellement manqué à Sidony, un de ceux qu'elle pleurait depuis cent ans.  
-Je te protégerai. Toujours.  
Son murmure avait plus de force que n'importe quel cri. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Sidony laissa de grosses larmes brûlantes glisser sur ses joues. Miphu frôla Link de la main, et après un dernier sourire, il s'évapora avec la lumière.  
La seconde suivante, Link s'éveillait avec une grande bouffée d'air, comme en apnée depuis le début. Elle se releva, frottant inconsciemment son ventre à l'endroit où sa plaie béante avait disparue. Ce n'est qu'une fois son souffle retrouvé qu'elle remarqua Sidony. L'état de Sidony. Link n'avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre ce qui venait de se produire. Elle se dégagea tout doucement de l'étreinte de son amie, essayant de ne pas montrer à quel point elle était mal et fatiguée.  
-Hé, je vais mieux t'en fais pas. Promis, y'a pas lézard-fos.  
Sidony n'y prêta aucune attention.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? J'ai vu... Est-ce que c'était bien... lui ?  
Leurs yeux se croisèrent enfin, et cette fois, le sourire de Link tomba. Elle hocha la tête piteusement. Sidony se recula d'un bon mètre, la tête entre les mains.  
-Comment c'est possible ? Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ?  
-Ce n'est pas un sujet facile à aborder. Tu aurais pu... mal le prendre. Et je...  
Le regard choqué de son amie l'empêcha de dire autre chose.  
-Que je l'apprenne maintenant, c'est vraiment mieux ? Je viens de te voir mourir !  
-Ce n'était pas aussi simple ! cria soudain Link.  
Elle serra les bords de sa tunique pour empêcher ses doigts de trembler, et s'inspira profondément. Une pensée percuta soudain Sidony : Link n'avait jamais réellement raconté ses aventures à travers Hyrule, et les rares fois où elle avait accepté... elle était toujours restée très vague.   
-Quand je les ai libéré des Ombres de Ganon, reprit Link, plus lentement, plus calmement. Les Prodiges ont tous voulus m'aider. Ils m'ont permis d'utiliser une partie de leurs anciens pouvoirs mais je crois... Je crois que c'est aussi une partie de leur... âme. Et même si ça m'a aidé, ce n'est pas facile d'en parler. Surtout à vous, les Zoras. M'avoir dans les parages est déjà compliqué pour les Anciens, je ne voulais pas en rajouter.  
Silence. L'aveu de Link lui en coûtait visiblement plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Sidony sentit le poids dans son ventre peser un peu plus lourd.   
-Tu l'utilises souvent ? demanda-t-elle doucement. La prière de Miphu, tu en as souvent besoin ?   
Bien qu'elle hésita à répondre, Link finit par hocher la tête, arrachant un soupir à Sidony. Un soupir las, dernière trace d'une colère désormais vide.   
-Tu dois faire plus attention à toi. Si à chaque fois, tu risques de... mourir... Link, promet moi de ne pas te mettre autant en danger.   
Celle-ci se contenta de secouer la tête. Avait-elle seulement écouté ? Rien n'était moins sûr.  
-Je suis désolée. Tu n'aurais jamais dû assister à ça.  
Sidony haussa les épaules d'un air résigné : elle l'aurait appris tôt au tard de toutes façons.  
-On devrait rentrer au Domaine. Meryth va s'inquiéter s'il ne nous voit pas arriver avant la nuit. Tu peux marcher seule ?   
Pour le lui prouver, Link se remit sur pied. Elle vacillait à chaque pas, mais assura qu'elle se sentait parfaitement bien. Sidony lui sourit un peu.  
Comment ne pas remarquer qu'encore une fois, Link n'avait pas promis d'être prudente ? Elle s'arrangeait pour passer entre les mailles du filet à chaque fois fois. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, Sidony n'insisterait pas. LInk était bien entourée, et maintenant, elle avait même des esprits pour la protéger. Alors peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi. Désormais, Miphu pourrait protéger Link en toutes circonstances, comme il l'avait toujours voulu.


End file.
